The present invention relates to automatic transmissions that are mounted on, for example, vehicles etc., and more particularly to automatic transmissions that include a reduction planetary gear capable of outputting decelerated rotation and a planetary gear set achieving multi-speed shifting based on decelerated rotation and input rotation.